


Drabble #13

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [12]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 26.11.18 - Wine, Paper, Lock.





	Drabble #13

John tipped the glass, the liquid rolled around as he swirled his hand, "Just fucking drink the wine."

"Isn't it supposed to be an art?"

James scoffed from behind his paper; John could be dense, but it was endearing and he wouldn't change a thing, "Anything can be artistic if there's effort put into it. It won't change the flavour."

"I guess that's true." John shrugged and downed the glass, unceremoniously placing it down onto the table, "Do you want to see how I can make a lock look artistic?" James' eyebrows rose; maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
